


The cutest Halloween angel

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Series: De-aged!Dean one-shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans de-aged to a 3 year old and Sam takes little Dean trick or treating, but Dean gets scared when nasty teens steal his candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cutest Halloween angel

 

"Here we are," said Sam, picking Dean up to carry him to the store entrance. He came to a stop in-front of the baskets, but chose a trolley instead to sit Dean in so he didn't run off. "Are you gonna go for a ride?"

"Yes pees," said the little blond boy, before Sam sat him in the children's seat on the trolley, and strapped him in. It took a few minutes, since Dean made a game out of it until Sam told him to sit still.

When Sam began pushing the trolley, he made Dean giggle in delight when he ran, pushing him.

"AGAIN AGAIN!" yelled the tiny Winchester, clapping in excitement.

"Okay, one more time." He made sure nobody was coming towards him, before he ran again, making Dean scream with laughter. Sam laughed with him, but stopped when he saw the selection of children's clothes, and walked over.

Taking two items, Sam lifted them to show Dean. "What do you think of this?"

Dean looked over, and saw the white t-shirt and matching trousers. "Angel?"

"Yeah. Angels wear white, don't they?" said Sam, placing the items in the trolley. It was Halloween tonight, and Dean wanted to go, so Sam had to stop what he was doing to take his now three year old brother to get a costume. It was Sam's idea for him to go as an angel, since Dean was too cute to be anything scary.

Dean giggled, and nodded. He gasped when he saw a set of toy cars. "SAMMY SAMMY SAMMY SAMMY!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"BWUM BWUM! BWUM BWUUUUUM!" yelled the tiny Winchester excitedly.

Sam looked around until he saw what Dean was making a fuss about. "You want some cars?"

"Yes pees," answered Dean with a big grin.

"Not today, little man."

At the answer, Dean's lips started trembling, and his eyes filled with tears. "Sad. Has hug?" he asked, holding his little arms out.

Sam lifted Dean out of the seat, and into his arms to give him a hug.

The little arms and legs wrapped themselves around Sam. The eyes went big and round, and he laid his head on his big brother's shoulder. "Pees pees pees Sammy, pees has bwum bwum peeeeees?"

Sam smiled, and shook his head. "I don't..." he trailed off when Dean stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh alright. Put those things away."

Dean giggled, and kissed Sam's cheek. "Woves you."

"I love you too," replied Sam, kissing his tiny freckled nose, before adding the cars to the trolley. He tried to put Dean back in his seat, but the little arms tightened their hold.

"Noooo. Want Sammy," moaned the little boy, hiding his face against Sam's neck.

"Okay then." Holding Dean with his left arm, Sam had to steer the trolley with his right hand, making sure not to crash into anything as they made their way to the Halloween costume section.

"Whoa," breathed Sam when he saw the huge selection of costumes, which ranged from Skeletons and Frankenstein to Dracula and the Devil. It was at the end when he finally found the halos and wings.

Dean lifted his head up to see why Sam had stopped. "What do?"

"I'm getting you a halo," answered Sam, placing a headband with a white halo sticking out of it. "And some wings." Luckily there were two different kinds of wings, fluffy pink for the girls, and fluffy white and baby blue. Grabbing a set of white and blue ones, Sam added them to the pile. "There we go."

Sam thought for a minute if they needed anything else for Dean. He already had a pair of white Nike trainers, now he had white clothes, halo and wings. "Ah ha," he whispered when he had an idea about keeping Dean warm while they were out.

"Alrighty then, hold on tight. The Winchester express is due for takeoff," said Sam, before he started running again.

"YAAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, arms wrapped tightly around Sam as he ran. "Funny."

Sam grinned, and ran to the toy section where he found the kids doctor sets and coats. Some of the sets came with white coats, but the coats also came on their own in different ages and sizes.

"Three three three," Sam muttered to himself as he went through the doctor coats for three year olds.

"Angel Sammy angel."

"I know. But I had an idea. I'm gonna use a knife, and put some slits into the back of the coat so the wings can go through, and it'll look like you have real wings. It'll also keep you warm so you don't get cold out there. YES!" he exclaimed, picking out a small coat, suitable for a three year old.

"YAY SAMMY!" yelled Dean, making some of the people in the aisle turn to smile at him.

"You ready to go now? I think I've got everything to make you into a little Halloween angel."

"Um... Teddy bear," whispered Dean, smiling shyly.

"You want a teddy?"

"Yes pees. Wight wight biiiiiiiig one."

"Come on then. I'll get you the biggest teddy they've got," said Sam, heading in the direction of the stuffed toys, where he found a teddy which was almost as big as Dean.

***********

That evening after dinner, Sam took the doctors coat into the little kitchen, and used a knife to cut two slits on the back, one on each side for the wings to fit through.

"Come here, little man," Sam called to his brother, who was in the bathroom, already dressed in the t-shirt, trousers, and little trainers, running one of his cars on the floor around the toilet.

The toilet suddenly flushed, making Sam frown and get up. "Dean? What did you flush down the toilet?"

"Pink bwum bwum," answered Dean, putting his finger in his mouth, giving Sam his cutest look.

"You don't flush things down the toilet, you could break it. Why did you flush the car down the toilet?"

"Mr Oogy go dwive."

Sam blinked in surprise. "Er... Who's Mr Oogy?"

"Monster," answered Dean. "But... but he nice... wike Mikey and Suwwy."

"Riiiiiight. So, we've got a nice monster, who lives down the toilet called Mr Oogy, and he wants to drive a car?" asked Sam in amusement.

Dean giggled, and nodded.

Sam laughed with him, and tweaked his little nose. "You're insane, you know that?" he asked fondly.

"Noooo. I Deanie."

Sam shook his head, and stood, taking Dean's hand in his to lead him back to the main room. He had to remember to remove the car later, so it didn't damage the toilet. "You didn't flush the others, did you?" he asked, checking the bed, sighing when he saw the other five cars.

"No. Mr Oogy wike pink."

While Sam went to pick up the last items which would make him into an angel, Dean climbed onto his bed, and shared a quick hug with his new teddy, which he had called Mr Hiby jiby.

"Come here, you."

Dean kissed his teddy, and laid him down, before running to his big brother. "Hiya."

"Hiya," Sam replied, kneeling in-front of him, holding the wings and halo. "Stay still for a minute."

Instead of standing still, Dean started fidgeting and bouncing while his brother tried to get his arms into the armholes.

"Dean, stop it." When Dean finally stood still, he was able to get Dean's arms into the holes, so the wings laid across his back, and place the halo carefully on his little head. The blond hair was thick and long enough to hide the headband, so the fluffy halo seemed to rest above Dean's head.

Lastly, Sam grabbed the adjusted doctors coat and dressed him in that, careful to arrange the wings so they went through the slits, and spread out on his back. Even though Dean had another layer of clothing on underneath the white clothes, Sam wasn't taking any risks of him getting sick.

"Oh wow. Look at you," whispered Sam, putting his hand on his chest, feeling like a proud parent.

Dressed all in white, Dean made the perfect little angel. He had the biggest green eyes, the cutest smile, and blond hair which framed his angelic little freckled face, he was beyond adorable.

"I pwetty?" asked Dean, giggling.

"You're the cutest little angel in the world," said Sam honestly.

Dean squealed in excitement, and clapped his tiny hands.

"Are you gonna stay still while I take a picture?"

"Mr Hiby jiby?" said Dean, pointing at his bear.

"You want a picture with your teddy?" When Dean nodded, Sam went to Dean's bed, and picked up the bear. After standing Mr Hiby jiby up, resting him against the bed, Sam knelt in-front of Dean, with his camera.

"Fank you." Dean threw his left arm around his big teddy, and grinned at his brother.

After the picture, Sam smiled and looked down at the image. Dean looked so cute dressed as a little angel, standing beside his huge teddy. "Aww."

Dean giggled again, and kissed his brother. "Twicky tweats."

Sam grinned back, and tweaked his nose. "How much candy are you gonna get?"

"Miwwiums. Mr Hiby jiby go twicky tweats?"

"No. The teddy doesn't want to go trick or treating." Sam picked the teddy up, and put him back in bed. "He wants to stay in bed, because he's tired."

"But he be sad. Pees he come?"

"Dean, he's nearly the same size as you. How can you carry him around with you? He's better off staying in bed where it's nice and warm."

Dean ran over to his bed, and climbed up. "Nighty night, Mr Hiby jiby. Woves you," he said, giving him a kiss. He put his blue car into his pocket, and ran back over to Sam. It was the car which Sam had played with earlier when they played racing, and it was his favourite. "Go pees, Sammy?"

"Just one thing. I have two rules for when we're out. Number one, you don't go anywhere, you stay with me at all times. Number two, you don't eat any of the candy until I've checked it first."

"But why, Sammy?" moaned Dean, tugging on the white sleeves of the coat, which reached just below his knees, almost like a little trench coat.

"Because... because... Some people are nasty, okay? Let's leave it at that. So what are the rules?"

"Erm... Stay wiv you... and not eats candy."

"Okay then. I just have to get you a bag to use," said Sam, before walking to the small motel kitchen to get a carrier bag. "Let's go, my little angel."

Dean was grinning as he ran over to Sam, the white coat flying behind him.

****

At the first house they came to, Sam made sure Dean was in-front of him before he knocked on the door.

When the young woman answered, Dean smiled up at her and said, "Twicky tweats."

"Awwww. What a beautiful baby angel. Here you go, honey," she said, dropping a handful of candy into the bag Dean was holding in-front of him.

"Fank you," said Dean, giving her his cutest smile, before showing her his wings. "Wook. Wings fwy." He turned back around, and started jumping. "See? Fwy."

"Your son is adorable."

"He... He's my..." stammered Sam. He looked down at his brother, and saw him looking up at him with his huge eyes and cute little face. "He's my boy. Thanks. Say bye, little man."

"Bye bye," said a grinning Dean, waving up at the nice lady.

"Bye bye angel."

Dean was still smiling when they got to the next house. Sam adjusted the crooked halo, before he knocked on the door.

This time a middle-aged man opened the door to see the little blond angel dressed in white.

"Hiya. Twicky tweats," said Dean nervously looking up at the big man with a beard and hair which went to his shoulders. His free hand grabbed Sam's bigger one, and he stood closer to his big brother. 'He scawy big bear.'

"There you go, little guy," said the man, placing the bag of gummy bears into Dean's bag.

"Um... Fank you nice mister," said Dean shyly, scrunching his shoulders up, looking all Mr adorable in the process. "I gots big teddy bear... he big haiwy."

"Like me then," joked the man with a grin.

Dean giggled. "You's funny."

Sam's heart warmed in his chest as he looked down at his little brother. "Are you ready to get some more candy, little man?"

"Yes pees. Bye bye, Mr bear."

"Bye kid," waved the man, before closing his door.

As the two Winchesters walked to the next few houses, Dean began skipping in excitement. He loved being dressed like an angel and getting loads of candy from the nice misters and ladies.

At one of the gardens, Dean had to stand with a little red devil, which made Sam laugh.

"Hiya," the little boy said to Dean. "I'm the devil."

"Hiya, I angel," replied Dean, smiling at the other boy. "I gots wings."

"I've got horns," said the little devil, pointing at his head. "Grrrrrrr."

Dean giggled, and the two waited for someone to open the door.

"Oooh. An angel and a devil," said the older man who opened the door.

"I angel Deanie. I fee," the little boy told him, holding his bag out. "Twicky tweats." He gasped when a big handful of candy was placed into the bag. "Fank you."

The man gave the other boy the same amount of candy, and smiled at the two. "Have a happy halloween, guys."

"Um... happy haween," said Dean, smiling sweetly, his little nose scrunched up.

Sam smiled down at Dean, and took his little hand to lead him out of the garden, and to the next house.

**********

An hour later, the brothers were going to another house. They were busy laughing and talking, they didn't notice when a huge group of teenagers were coming towards them, until they swarmed them.

"Crap," whispered Sam, coming to a stop while they passed, his hand gripping Deans.

Dean watched with huge frightened eyes as the loud group walked really close to him and Sam. Suddenly his hand was ripped free from his brothers, and he was pushed along with the group.

When the huge group of drunken teens passed, Sam realised his hand was no longer holding Deans. "DEAN!"

Dean was whimpering and panicking when some of the group separated to go to a party, and the remaining group of six teenagers between the ages of sixteen and eighteen surrounded him.

"Hey look, a little fairy," laughed one of the teens pointing at the tiny Winchester, who was gripping his half-full bag of candy in both hands, holding it tightly to his chest.

"G-Get aw-away," said the trembling little angel, trying to sound brave. He looked around, trying to find his Sammy, but there was nobody around.

"Can we have some of your candy?" asked the chubby one.

"N-N-No. My's ca-candy."

"I wasn't asking," said the teen, reaching over to take the candy.

Dean screamed, and fought against him. "NOOOOO!" he yelled, waving his free arm wildly "GET A-AWAY!"

When the hand came closer to him, Dean bit his fingers as hard as he could.

"Give me the- OW!" The chubby teen withdrew his hand, and held it to his chest. "The little fairy bit me."

Dean scowled and stuck out his tongue, trying to be brave, but he was very scared.

As Dean was distracted, the tallest of the group smiled, and grabbed the bag. "Thanks fairy-boy."

"Not so hard now," said the chubby one, knocking the little boy over.

The group laughed and set off running, not feeling guilty when they heard the cries of the tiny Winchester behind them.

"S-Sammy... S-Sa-Sammy."

Sam ran in the direction the group was heading, and quickly found his brother sitting on the ground, sobbing as he held his car to his chest. "DEAN!"

"SAMMY!" cried Dean, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Sam, sitting in-front of him. He sat Dean on his knee and checked him over. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Dean sniffled, and shook his head. "I sad," he whispered, lowering his head, even his wings and halo seemed to droop slightly

Sam frowned, looking around. "Where's your candy?"

"Dey gots it," Dean mumbled, wiping his tears.

"Who did? Who took your candy?" asked Sam, taking the little hands gently.

"Big... big meanies taked it."

"Okay then," said Sam, standing up with Dean in the crook of one arm. "You tell me who took it."

"Aw-Awight," agreed Dean wrapping his little arms and legs around his big brother, his head resting against Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked down at his upset brother, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It's alright. I'll get it back for you."

"Dey nasty meanies, Sammy. Dey scawy."

"They haven't met me yet, they'll be the ones scared when I've finished with them. Nobody steals from you and gets away with it."

Dean sniffled, and wiped his teary eyes. He lifted his head, his eyes going wide when he saw the familiar teenagers. "Dey taked it, Sammy," he told Sam, pointing at them with a shaking finger.

"Right." Sam lowered Dean to the floor, but took hold of his hand. "Come on," he said, almost charging over to the group.

Dean had to run to keep up with his brother since he was walking so fast. He looked up at Sam, and gasped when he saw the angry look on his face.

"HEY!" yelled Sam, nearing the group. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Eating candy," answered one of them, making the others laugh.

"You think it's funny, do you?" asked Sam, not the slightest bit amused.

"Yep. You know, it is easy to take candy from a baby," said the oldest of the group, who looked 18. He smiled at Dean, who hid behind his brother. "Thanks for the candy, kid."

Sam let go of Dean's hand, and grabbed the teens shirt, pulling him up close so their noses were touching. "You won't be laughing in a minute when I rip your head from your shoulders. You mess with my little brother, you mess with me."

The teens took one look at Sam's furious face, and immediately stopped laughing. "I-It was just a joke."

"Does my brother look like he's laughing?" asked Sam, gesturing behind him to Dean, who was clinging onto Sam's trousers, sucking on the thumb of his free hand as he watched with huge watery eyes.

"H-Here. You can have it back," said the teen struggling in Sam's grip. "If the cry baby wants it so bad."

Sam gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed as he removed his right hand, clenching it into a fist. He heard Dean sniffling behind him, and threw the teen to the floor. "You're not worth it... my brother's scared enough."

"Thanks," said the teen, smirking cockily as he stood up and straightened his clothes. He wasn't afraid of Sam anymore, thinking he wouldn't hurt him because his little brother was scared.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Your brother looks stupid anyway. You should've put him in a diaper and gave him a bottle. What the hell is he supposed to be, a fairy?" he asked, laughing as he brought out a handful of the stolen candy from his pocket, and ate it.

That did it for Sam. "You'll be seeing fairies in a minute," he said, swinging his fist and punching him straight in the face.

The teen didn't see it coming, and was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Not so funny now, is it?" he asked the unconscious boy.

"Wow," whispered Dean in awe, looking up at his big brother with hero worship. 'Sammy soopyhewo.'

"Anybody else wanna make fun of my brother?"

The group dropped the bag of candy and backed away from Sam, identical expressions of fear written on all their faces. "Here dude. We're sorry."

"You will be sorry if you even look at my brother again, you hear me?"

Dean's head peeked out, and he pointed at the chubby one who already had chocolate on his cheeks. "He push me."

Sam smiled over at the teen, but it wasn't a very nice smile. "Did you push my little brother?"

"He bit me," said the teen, holding his sore fingers.

"HE'S 3 YEARS OLD!" thundered Sam angrily. "HOW OLD ARE YOU? 18?"

"I'm 17 and a half."

"Old enough," he said, nodding. His arm shot out, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, bringing him closer. Without warning, Sam kneed him in the crotch, and when the teen doubled over, he brought his knee up, hitting him in the mouth.

A second teen collapsed to the floor, this one bleeding from the mouth. Sam didn't feel the slightest bit guilty, there were only a few years difference between him and the teens, but there was 13-15 years between the six teens and the tiny defenseless three year old.

Sam looked at the rest of the group, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Anybody else do anything to you, little man?"

"No Sammy," Dean mumbled, one fist clenching onto his brothers trousers, while the other held onto his blue car. He seemed to take comfort holding onto it.

Sam nodded. "If you wanna leave conscious, you had better get out of here." The teens continued staring at Sam in fear. "NOW! before I change my mind."

"Yes sir," said the group before they took off running, leaving the fallen teens behind.

Dean came out of hiding, and walked over to the two heaps slowly. "Big meanie," he whispered, kicking the chubby teenager in the head.

Sam laughed, and picked up the bag. His hate and anger immediately faded and was replaced by love and affection. "Here you go, baby," he said, kneeling before his brother.

"Fank you." Dean peered into the bag, gasping when he saw half of his candy was gone. "Dey eated woads," he cried.

"Those little..." Sam took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I'll tell you what... why don't we go get you some more, huh? Would you like that, my brave little angel?" he asked, straightening the wings and halo.

Dean giggled, and nodded. "Yes pees, Sammy."

"Alrighty then," said Sam grabbing the bag, then lifting Dean into his arms carefully, so he didn't bend the wings. The brothers walked away without another glance behind them.

As they walked, Sam glared at anyone who came close to his brother, silently warning them not to get too close to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Sammy. I gots woads scareded," Dean admitted, looking down sadly.

Sam kissed his nose, and tightened his grip slightly. "You don't ever have to be scared when I'm around."

Dean started giggling and bouncing in Sam's arms. "My Sammy soopyhewo."

"As long as I don't have to wear tights and a cape."

"Wook funny," giggled Dean, his fear from earlier forgotten as he was held in Sam's protective arms.

The next house they came to, Sam carried Dean in, and waited until Dean was ready before knocking on the door. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Dean nodded, still holding onto his car, and waited nervously for someone to answer the door.

When the woman opened the door, Dean grinned at her. "TWICKY TWEATS!"

"Oh wow. Such a beautiful angel," she said, giving the little boy a handful of chocolate, which she placed in the bag Sam was now holding. "There you go."

"Fank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she said, frowning when she saw the tear-streaked little face. "Are you okay honey?"

"I-I gots scareded... nasty meanies taked my's candy."

"Oh dear. Here, you can have the rest of mine, it's getting late anyway."

Dean gasped as he watched the nice lady empty her bowl into the bag Sam was holding for him. "Fank you fank you fank you."

"You're welcome welcome welcome," replied the woman with a smile. "Have a happy halloween. Don't let any of those monsters out there scare you."

"I's bwave angel Deanie," said Dean shyly. "Sammy big soopyhewo."

"He's a little cutie," she said to a proud Sam.

"I know." Sam grinned at Dean, and bounced him twice, making him laugh happily.

"Bye bye," said Dean, waving with a big smile on his face.

"Bye honey." The young woman winked at the little angel, and closed the door.

At the next house, Dean was still being carried by his big brother. When Sam knocked, Dean giggled again and rested his cheek against Sams.

Sam smiled again, and rubbed his nose against Deans. "I love you."

"Woves you, Sammy," replied Dean, turning back to the door when it opened.

"TWICKY TWEATS/TRICK OR TREAT!" yelled the brothers in unison when a young married couple answered the knock.

"Hello boys. Rob give them both some candy," said the wife, nudging her husband, who was holding the bowl.

Rob rolled his eyes, and put two bags of candy into Dean's bag.

"Angels fwy up sky," Dean told them, pointing at his wings. "My Sammy say dat."

"Well, your Sammy's right. Here's another bag of candy."

"Fank you," said Dean sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Awww. He's beautiful," said the wife, putting her hand to her chest.

Sam laughed. "Everyone seems to love him."

"That's because he's a gorgeous little angel," she said, tickling under Dean's chin.

Dean giggled, and hid his face in Sam's neck, going all shy.

"Come on, you're not shy," Sam teased.

"Bless him. We have to go now, but try and get loads more candy, okay?"

"Kay. Bye bye, Mrs Pwetty."

"Bye darling," she said back, her smile widening.

"Come on then, my little angel," said Sam, turning around and carrying his brother out of the garden.

Dean waved at the nice mister and lady over his brothers shoulder.

***********

It was another hour later, when Sam decided to go back to the motel. Dean now had a full bag of candy, and a couple of chocolate bars in Sam's pocket, which wouldn't fit in the bag.

"Home sweet motel," said Sam, opening the door, and settling Dean down on his bed.

"MR HIBY JIBY!" yelled Dean, throwing his arms around his teddy, and giving him a huge hug.

Sam smiled, and walked over to the fridge to put the bag in there so the chocolate didn't melt, but first he got out a little bar of chocolate first, which he opened for him.

"Here you go, little man."

"Fank you," said Dean, taking it. "Want chocate?" He held it out to his teddy, who of course just sat there while Dean stuck the chocolate right in his furry face.

"Are you alright? You're not still scared are you?"

"No Sammy." Dean shook his head, half his face already covered in chocolate.

Sam laughed, shaking his head fondly. "What am I gonna do with you, you little chocolate monster?"

Dean giggled, taking another bite. "Mr Oogy monster... he go dwives. He has chocate?"

"No, I don't think nice monsters eat chocolate. After you've finished that, it's time to get ready for bed."

*******************

That night, Dean woke up from a scary dream. Whimpering, he sat up with his huge teddy in his arms, and looked around the dark room.

"It dark... and... and scawy, Mr Hiby jiby," he whispered in a trembling voice. "Sammy."

Laying Mr Hiby jiby down, Dean climbed from his bed, and climbed up into his big brothers. Laying right beside him, he wrapped his little arms around Sam, feeling safe. "Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy."

Sam jerked slightly, and opened his eyes to see Dean in his bed. "Dean, what do you want?"

"Huggy hug."

Sam leaned over and put the lamp on, looking at the clock beside the bed as he did so. "Dean, you don't climb into my bed at 3 in the morning, and wake me up just for a hug. Get back in your own bed, and get to sleep. Now."

Tears filled Dean's eyes, and he nodded sadly before he turned to climb off the bed.

Sam immediately felt guilty when he heard Dean sniffling. "Hey come here," he said, holding his arm out. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm tired." When Dean laid beside him again, Sam wrapped his arms around him, and held him to his chest. "Did you have a bad dream, buddy?" he asked, stroking the soft hair.

"Yeah," whispered Dean, his little face nuzzled against his brother's chest.

"I'll tell you what, you go over to your bed, get your pillow and bring it back to my bed, so you can sleep with me tonight, alright?"

"Yeah," Dean said again, before he got down from Sam's bed, and came back a few seconds later.

"Whoa," whispered Sam in shock when something hit him in the face. Opening his eyes, he saw the furry face of Mr Hiby jiby.

Placing his pillow beside Sam, Dean got back in bed.

Sam held Dean close to him, and placed the teddy on Dean's other side, so the little boy laid in the middle. "There we go. Me and Mr Hiby jiby will protect you tonight so you won't have any more bad dreams. Okay?"

"Kay," whispered Dean, relaxing in Sam's arms.

"Nobody will hurt you, baby. They'll have to get passed me and Mr Hiby jiby first."

Dean grinned, and snuggled as close as he could to Sam. Closing his eyes, he heard Sam start singing a song to him.

"Angels watch over you, up in the skies. No need to be scared, so close your eyes. Sammy's not gonna leave you, I'll always be here. As long as I'm around, there's nothing to fear. Sammy's gonna protect you, now and forever. Nobody's gonna hurt you, not now not ever."

Sam smiled when he heard Dean making cute little snuffly noises as he fell asleep. In Dean's relaxed hand, was the blue car, which Sam gently took and placed on the bedside table.

"Night, little angel," he whispered, hugging him tight.

Dean had no more bad dreams for the rest of the night.

*The end*


End file.
